


Everybody's Changing

by ifreet



Category: Leverage
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen, music ficlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-10
Updated: 2009-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifreet/pseuds/ifreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>akarui_rynka asked for Parker/Eliot, and shuffle gave me Keane's Everybody's Changing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody's Changing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akarui_rynka](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=akarui_rynka).



Parker still wasn't sure about this whole team thing. She'd _said_ she was sure. But she usually worked alone, and it was weird, only doing part of a job. It was even weirder than the kinds of job she found herself working now, which were more often set up than pay off.

But she was expanding her horizons. Or something.

And anyway, Nate's assignments were tricky spiderwebs of close timing and fiddly locks, so she was having fun.

"Now," she said and knew Eliot would pull her up and out of sight in time. And actually, that was the weird part. Not the having a team part. It was relying on someone -- and that not proving wrong.


End file.
